Various devices can be placed in a well traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. Production tubing can be inserted in a wellbore to provide a conduit for formation fluids, such as production fluids produced from the subterranean formation. Changing or otherwise modifying tubing placed in a well may require cutting of the tubing. Some prior tubing cutting solutions may involve using explosives for cutting tubing sections. Using explosives for tubing cutting may increase a risk factor of well operations.
Simplified solutions for cutting tubing are desirable.